


To Russia With Love

by EastWind221B



Series: 30 Days VIKTUURI Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Post Season 1, Reunions, so much fluff you'll drown in it, they are two marshmallows basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastWind221B/pseuds/EastWind221B
Summary: After a separation of two weeks, Yuuri is finally coming to Russia to be reunited with Viktor. However it doesn't go as smoothly as he'd originally thought.





	

“Viktor, my plane has just landed. So I think I'll be there at the exit in fifteen minutes at the most” - Yuuri was panting while attempting to sidestep the crowd, which was usual for an airport but now he couldn't stand it at all. After two weeks of separation from Viktor, he only wanted to be with him again. Those fifteen days had been hell, but it had been necessary because they both had to participate in their respective National Competitions. Yuuri still couldn't tell which one of them had been the most upset for being apart: Yuuri because he wanted to support Viktor for his first competition after a year, or Viktor because he was his coach, he had the right to be there to show how much he loved Yuuri, how the ISU could have ever thought that putting all the Nationals in the same week was a good idea he couldn't fathom, he was distraught and didn't believe he'd be able to continue to live again (he was such a huge drama queen when he was in the mood). But finally... FINALLY they were going to be reunited again, and in a definite way! Yuuri was going to live in St Petersburg now. He was going to train at the same rink as Yakov's skaters, that including Viktor obviously. He was very nervous, but at the same time extremely excited. Viktor was returning back to skate competitively, was still his coach, and last but not least they were engaged. As in actually engaged, as in they-had-rings-and-were-going-to-marry-soon engaged. It was a dream.

“Blyat, I can't believe it” - Well, that wasn't the answer Yuuri was expecting.

“Viktor? What do you mean?”.

“Yuuri, sorry, I was thinking out loud. It's just... I wondered how it's possible that the only time Aeroflot is on time I'm stuck in the terrible Russian traffic. I'm sorry Yuuri, I'll be there in thirty minutes I think. But I wanted to see you as soon as you landed, why why WHY!?! The world hates me Yuuriiii...” - Yuuri had better stop this rambling or his fiancé would probably end up being thrown out of his taxi by a terribly annoyed driver.

“Viktor, listen to me: it's not a problem. I have to collect my luggage first and going to the toilet it's not a bad idea either. By the time I'm ready, you'll probably be here. So stop worrying or your hair would fall off. And you don't want that, do you?”

A loud gasp could be heard on the other side: “Yuuri, how could you say such horrible things to me? I wonder if you'd still love when I go bald. You would, right?” - His tone was teasing, but Yuuri could detect a faint shade of doubt. He couldn't take it and hurried to reassure his overly susceptible lover.

“Of course, Viktor. I'll always love you, you know. Even if you are bald or you decide to dye your hair green”.

“Yuuri, you know I would never do that! It's so unfashionable: you know green is not my colour. But I appreciate the sentiment. Call me when you are near the exit and I'll come fetch you, and smother you in a million kisses”.

“Ok, ok. I'll sure do that” - Yuuri was giggling loudly and therefore attracting a lot of attention by passers-by. Normally he would be concerned about it, but he was just so happy he couldn't find a reason to care.

He ended the call and located the spot where he could collect his luggage. Accomplished that, he was ready to navigate through the airport and find the exit where Viktor was waiting for him. It seemed and easy task... he was wrong.

“Why are the directions only written in Russian?” - He was muttering angrily to himself after ten minutes of useless wandering. It was the third time he had passed in front of that shop.

Oh wait, that looked like an exit. Yes! He was out of that despicable airport. Finally. But where was...

* _Drin drin driiin_ *

Speak of the devil...

“Hey Viktor, I'm out now. Where are you? - Silence. - Viktor?”

“Yuuri – He speaks! - I'm at the exit too. Where are _you_?”

Yuuri looked around, but he couldn't see the familiar silver head anywhere. Well, he couldn't see anyone really. It was odd: he was just outside an airport in the middle of the afternoon. How was this place not full of people? A realization fell on him.

“Viktor, I think I'm lost.” - Panic was clouding his brain: what if he could not find Viktor? What if he had to stay outside for hours? He would certainly freeze himself to death. How could he think he'd be able to live in Russia if he had lost himself in the mere twenty minutes he had been on Russian soil? He was such a failure.

“...uri, Yuuri, Yuuri, YUURI!” - Viktor's voice was strong enough to pass through the beginning of his panic attack. He only managed to answer with a faint “uhm”, but apparently it was sufficient.

“Ok, listen to me very carefully. - Viktor was talking slowly but with a firm voice, trying to soothe his nerves. - I'll come and find you, but you have to tell me the nearest shops you can see. Don't worry, we'll be together again, but you have to stay calm and lucid. Can you do that for me, Yuuri?”.

Before answering he took a deep, reassuring breath, then another and then stuttered: “Y-yes, yes, Viktor, I can do that for you.”

“Good, now tell me: what can you see?”.

Yuuri took some tentative steps and entered the airport again. He found himself in the same corridor he had walked through two or three times before. In front of him was a shop, but he couldn't read its name.

“Viktor, I can see a shop. I think it's some sort of restaurant, but... - He tried to talk, but a lump was clogging his throat. A deep breath. - But I can't read its name. It's written with the Russian alphabet”.

“Hey, that's not a problem. Take a photo of the name and send it to me. I'll search it on the map and in no time I'll be there, okay?”

“Oh, yes Viktor. I'll do it immediately” - He took a quick photo and send it without interrupting the call.

“Good, I know where you are, don't move. I'm coming”.

The thought Viktor would disconnect the call, sent a cold shiver up Yuuri's spine. “Wait Viktor, don't end the call!” - A group of three girls looked at him in a funny way. Maybe he had shouted a bit. He blushed, feeling his cheeks burning.

A gleeful chuckle met his ear. “Don't worry, Yuuri, I'll continue to talk to you on the phone till you are in my arms. - His cheeks were definitely red as a tomato now – So, tell me. How was the flight?”.

He struggled to recompose himself while recounting to Viktor his mostly uneventful trip. -  “... and the flight attendant had to tell the mother his baby was being so loud the pilots couldn't hear the radio. So they asked her to relocate to the tail. At first she didn't want to, but then an old man stood up and started talking really fast in Russian. I don't know what he said to her, but then she went away. So at least his conversation was effective”.

“Uhm uhm. What an adventurous flight you had, Yuuri. - Viktor remarked in a cheeky tone. - Anyway, I'm almost there, but I was wondering if you had dressed heavily enough. Don't you think that coat is too thin for the Russian winter?”.

“No, I don't think so. It's actually qui... Wait, I haven't told you how I'm dressed. How could you...”

“Yuuri, turn around”.

Yuuri did just that. And his breath caught in his throat. There, at only three meters from him, stood Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory. Oh, how much he had missed the big dork. Call and suitcase forgotten, he rushed towards the annoying, clumsy, perfect human being. The hug was so tight he could barely breathe properly, but he didn't really care. He was feeling safe and complete after two whole weeks. Everything was bearable as long as he could have this.

“You can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you, Yuuri. Please let's never be apart for so long again”.

He wasn't sure he'd be capable to talk without sobbing at the moment, so he contented himself with nodding vigorously and pushing his head against Viktor's chest more forcefully. He had to be nearer, to feel warmer, to touch everything.

“Hey, I figure the feeling is mutual?”.

“Of course, you big dork. You know I love you”

“Awww, but it's always so good to hear you say it. I can never have enough”.

At that moment Yuuri became more aware of their surroundings: they had attracted quite the crowd. He huffed and buried himself more in Viktor's coat. He was tired and wanted only to go home and cuddle with Viktor and Makkacchin. Home. He hadn't seen it yet. Now that he'd realized it, he was so curious and thrilled he could barely contain himself.

“Viktor, let's go home now. Please”.

When he didn't immediately receive an answer, he started to worry and raised his head to see what the problem was. He hadn't expected to see tears at the corners of Viktor's eyes.

“V-Viktor? What's wrong?” - He faltered while stroking Viktor's cheekbones with his thumbs.

“Nothing's wrong. It's just...”

“Yes?” - Prompted Yuuri, still trying to comfort his fiancè.

“You called my apartment home. I'm just so happy” - While saying that he picked Yuuri up in his arms and spun him around, for the delight of all the fans gathered there. Many clicks could be heard: Yuuri didn't want to know how many photos of them were going to appear on social medias that day. But he didn't really mind: he was proud of the life he had.

“Ok, okay. Viktor. Put me down!” - He managed to cry while laughing uncontrollably.

They retrieved his suitcase and hand in hand walked towards the exit (this time the actual one).

 

Later that evening Viktor called for him to come and see something: on Instagram the user **viktuuri_for_life** had posted a photo of the two of them hugging and laughing at the airport. The user had written something to comment the pic: “Awww. Finally reunited! They were really happy! Love them soooo much!!! #loveconquersall #viktuuri #loveonice”. Without saying anything Yuuri used the mouse to like and save the photo, close the site and turn off the computer. He sat softly on Viktor's lap, laid a gentle kiss on his cheek, and hugged him tight.

Yes. He was really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is (hopefully) a part of a 30 Days OTP Challenge. The first prompt was: Getting lost somewhere. I've found the list on Google Images, but I can't trace the original source. If you know it, please let me know and I'll give proper credit.  
> I don't know when I'll be able to post the second installment. Please be patient and bear with me. ( ´△｀)
> 
> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta: all the mistakes are mine. You can send me a message here or on my Tumblr and I'll correct them.
> 
> Comments are of course welcome and criticism is more than fine, but please try not to be too harsh.  
> If you want to talk about this fanfic or Yuri!!! On Ice or anything else, here's my tumblr: vityenkalock-221b.tumblr.com


End file.
